<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you don't know the halfa it by windpipe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376070">you don't know the halfa it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/windpipe/pseuds/windpipe'>windpipe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s03e11 D-Stabilized, F/M, Fakeout Makeout, First Kisses, Fluff and Angst, Gray Ghost, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Really Bad Puns, Revelations, danny and val are just two big confused dorks, i originally uploaded this on mobile where the ao3 tag gods said i couldn't make custom tags, jack fenton inventions as a plot device, so now i'm going back n trying to do them justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/windpipe/pseuds/windpipe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a holiday gray ghost revelation fic. set after ep 0311 d-stabilized.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton &amp; Valerie Gray, Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you don't know the halfa it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s snowing.</p><p> </p><p>Danny watches the flurries filter down from the safety of his bedroom window. His breath is beginning to fog over the glass in small, hot puffs. From behind the layers of glass and frost, he thinks the outside world looks a bit like a shaken snowglobe.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a crash somewhere deep in the belly of Fentonworks, shadowed by a howl from Jack. Normally, Danny would blame his sensitive hearing - but it didn’t take being half-dead to hear that.</p><p> </p><p>More commotion, echoed by the strained voices of his parents. <em> Another fight. </em></p><p> </p><p>He casts a brief, dejected look at his unringing cellphone. Both Sam and Tucker’s parents had been pretty insistent about visiting family out-of-state for the holidays. It’s the middle of winter break, and Danny’s alone.</p><p> </p><p>Danny’s never been a fan of flying in unfavorable weather - but there’s a pressure behind his eyes and a ringing in his ears that he can’t escape, so he shoulders his gripes and slips out through his windowsill. There’s a flash of blue and white - the type of electrifying light that sets your hair on end - and he’s gone.</p><p> </p><p>Snow swirls down in soundless sheets, gradually transforming Amity into a sleepy, white abyss. There are no stars tonight; the clouds cover the sky as thickly as snow sticks to the ground. Danny thinks it’s claustrophobic.</p><p> </p><p>He puts more distance between himself and Fentonworks - but even this far away, he imagines he can still hear his parents’ angry voices carrying up through the second-story rafters.</p><p> </p><p>Winter breaks always come stressful. Ghost research, Santa Claus, money - it never mattered what they were arguing over the year before, or if they even resolved it: his parents would eventually find <em> something </em>to fight over.</p><p> </p><p>Danny tries to stay out of it, for the most part. After years of Jazz attempting to intervene, Danny came to the conclusion that the best thing to do was <em> do nothing at all. </em> If Jazz can’t help them, Danny has serious doubts that <em> anything </em>can.</p><p> </p><p>It’s hard to tell where he’s flying. Everything looks the same when it’s covered in snow. Rooftops start to blend together; the city becomes indistinguishable.</p><p> </p><p>His head hurts - the type of headache you get when you’re trying to stop yourself from crying over something stupid. He coasts lower, over iced sidewalks and dead fairy lights, until he finds himself in a dim clearing.</p><p> </p><p>The trees have all lost their leaves; they cast long, crooked shadows over the benches they guard. A ways away, the falling snow struggles to bury a playground structure.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A park. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He’s on autopilot, only realizing he’s sitting at one of the wooden park benches when he’s already there. Sometimes he has moments like that - moments where the world keeps moving even though his brain is standing still. It’s like waking back up in his body, even though he never fell asleep. Like resurfacing from water.</p><p> </p><p>He hikes his knees up to his chest. He isn’t too worried about getting caught out in public. On late, winter nights, Amity practically becomes a ghost town <em> (heh). </em>He watches the snow flutter down like the white noise in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a deep, unnecessary breath. As his ghost half, he never really needs to breathe; it’s more of a human habit. It stretches out his chest in a numb, tingling type of way - like a phantom limb.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, it’s just nice to get away from everything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Phantom.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And, just like that, Danny’s night is ruined.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie punctuates her introduction with an ectoblaster to the back of his skull. He can’t see her, but he’d recognize that voice anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Danny stiffens. He knew his ghost sense would alert him to any nearby enemies, but he hadn’t taken into account his <em> human </em> ones. No person in their right mind would be out in this snowstorm.</p><p> </p><p>He has to hand it to the Red Huntress - the devil works hard, but Valerie Gray works harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to see you, too, Val.” He greets dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie’s breathing is uneven beneath her mask - but if Phantom can hear, he doesn’t say anything. He’s stock-still as she trains her gun to his head. She wonders if he can feel her hands shaking.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t really have a plan - just knows she needs <em> answers. </em> The last time she’d seen Phantom, they’d worked together to save Danielle from Vlad. But between midterms and break, that was weeks in the past.</p><p> </p><p>A heartbeat passes by, and Danny tests his luck: “What brings you to this lovely part of town?”</p><p> </p><p>Valerie’s not in a joking mood. Danny can gather as much from the way she shoves the barrel into his head, a little harder. “I’ve been looking for you.” She chooses to say, rather uninformatively.</p><p> </p><p>Panic starts to settle in the pit of Danny’s stomach. <em> ’I’ve been looking for you’ </em>isn’t a phrase he’s ever been eager to hear.</p><p> </p><p>The thing is, Danny doesn’t know where they stand anymore. Back in Vlad’s lab, he thought he’d finally been able to show Valerie how Vlad’s been using her. She ended up learning about Danielle’s human identity, but it was worth it, because it ended up being what convinced her to help him save Danni.</p><p> </p><p>Danny thought their heist would be enough to show her that he isn’t <em> all </em> bad. But the gun to his head says otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” He asks, simple enough. The snow’s gradually slowing, but he can feel the way her hands jitter through the ectogun. He wonders how cold she actually is, in her Iron-Man suit.</p><p> </p><p>“I need answers.” Val echoes her thoughts from earlier. From this close, Phantom’s sickly, spectral aura makes blue light dance over her ectoblaster.</p><p> </p><p>She’s had a lot on her mind since their truce to save Danielle. For one, not all ghosts are entirely dead. She doesn’t know how, she can’t explain why. But she saw it with her own eyes - not once, but <em> twice. </em></p><p> </p><p>And secondly, what Phantom had said, back in Plasmius’s lab… that really stuck with her. Of course he was right - Valerie would never be able to live with herself knowing she let the human Danni die. But after their escapade - after seeing <em> Vlad </em> transform - she couldn’t leave the thought alone. How many others were like Danielle - like <em> Vlad? </em> Valerie was making herself sick. She called herself a ghost hunter, but she was realizing she knew next to nothing about the thing she claimed to hunt. She patrolled most nights after Phantom made a mess of things at Axion - but what if <em> she </em> was in the wrong? What if <em> she </em> had been the person making a mess of things, hurting - actual <em> people? </em></p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, everything Valerie stood for became wrong. Valerie no longer knew what to make of her alter-ego, the Red Huntress. Everything considered, the name began to seem a little too crude - a little too fitting of a murderer.</p><p> </p><p>Val’s hands tighten on the ectogun, despite having no intention of using it. She hates to admit it, but Phantom’s right. She’s not a killer. Maybe she really <em> did </em> have no idea what she was getting into.</p><p> </p><p>Belatedly, she realizes he’s waiting for an explanation. She fumbles for the words. “That day we saved Danielle, in Plasmius’s lab I…” she swallows, “I saw something.”</p><p> </p><p>Danny doesn’t like where this is going. Against the odds, he snorts, “What, like, his Packers bobble-head collection?”</p><p> </p><p>Valerie glowers. “I’m not playing a game!” An ominous feeling stirs in Danny’s gut. <em> Something’s wrong, </em>he thinks. He tries to crane his neck to see her, just a little bit - but she forces his head forward again with the barrel of her gun. “Take me seriously.” She demands. Then, after a second, “Vlad Plasmius is Vlad Masters.”</p><p> </p><p>The world skips a beat. It’s like a piece of Danny’s reality slips out from under him again, only to fall back into place a moment later. “How do you know?” He hears himself ask.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw him.” Valerie’s voice is quiet. “It was like Danielle.”</p><p> </p><p>Danny considers the snow, the quiet night in Amity Park. It would almost be serene, given any other circumstance.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie’s analyzing his silence. “You knew?” She presses.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, she’s way too good at reading in between the lines. “Uh," Danny says intelligently. He’s suddenly all too aware of the firearm against his skull, making his mind go briefly blank.</p><p> </p><p>What’s he supposed to say in this type of situation, again?</p><p> </p><p>“Guess the cat’s out of the bag?” He chuckles nervously. Nope, no - that certainly wasn’t it. <em> Ah, fuck, </em>he’s in a bad position. He can’t risk anything without Valerie blasting him into ecto-confetti. His core thrums with anxiety, the nervous energy spilling over in an accidental outburst of power. The wood under his palms crackles, glassing over with a layer of ice.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie hits him over the head so hard, he can hear the ectoplasm rushing between his ears. <em> “Hey! </em>What are you doing?!” She demands.</p><p> </p><p>Danny watches the trees triple, double - then vibrate back to singularity.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Ow,” </em> he groans, massaging his temple. He manages to mat his hair with more nervous frost in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>Danny raises his hands defensively. “I’m trying!” From over his shoulder, he’s finally able to steal a glance at Valerie. She’s in her Red Huntress getup, but she looks… off. She’s fidgety, and restless - nothing like her usual self. It’s hard to make out her face in her shaded helmet - especially at night - but Danny thinks he can see shallow bruises under her eyes, like she hasn’t slept in a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop doing it.” She commands darkly. For a moment, Danny squeezes his eyes shut - tries to focus on nothing but the feeling of ice-water at the center of his chest and <em> control. </em>When he reopens his eyes, the ice has stopped creeping, but Val’s giving him a strange look. He can’t read her expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop looking at me.” Valerie has the barrel to the nape of his neck again. It crunches against his (now, literally) frosted tips.</p><p> </p><p>Danny listens to the woman with the gun. He trains his eyes ahead on the snow and shadows.</p><p> </p><p>“I need answers,” she repeats. She tries not to think about how he’s still learning to control his powers like she’s still learning to aim a gun. Her stomach sinks. How many other ways were they alike?</p><p> </p><p>There’s a third thing that’s been on Valerie’s mind, too - but she doesn’t like to think about it.</p><p> </p><p>She forces herself to ask a different question. “How many others are there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ghosts? Gee, I dunno,” Danny deflects, a little too sarcastically, “probably, like, a zillion.” He knows he’s shaking. Not from the cold - not like this, anyway. Apprehension is making his skin crawl. Fucking <em> Valerie. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I told you, Phantom. I’m not here to play games.” She pleads, frustrated. The ectogun whirs to life in her hands. It’s an empty threat, but he’s so evasive. She’s getting desperate. “I <em> need </em>to know. How many others are like Danni - are like Vlad?”</p><p> </p><p>Danny can feel the ectogun growing hot with dormant energy. It sends shivers down his spine, makes panic pool in his gut.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t understand,” he stammers, but Valerie holds her ground. Danny analyzes a million escape routes in a matter of seconds. All of them involve the possibility of a hole through the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t you just tell me?!” She snaps. “Is it really that difficult?”</p><p> </p><p><em> You don’t know the half of it, </em> he wants to say. What he says instead is: “Why do you <em> need </em>to know?!”</p><p> </p><p>If Valerie’s temper is a fuse, Phantom is an open flame. There he goes, dodging the question again. <em> “Ugh! </em> Isn’t it obvious?!” She doesn’t want to have to explain it - not to <em> him. </em> Isn’t this already embarrassing <em> enough? </em></p><p> </p><p>But it’s not obvious. Danny really has no idea where she’s going with this. <em> Would </em>Valerie shoot him? He honestly can’t tell. Valerie isn’t acting like herself.</p><p> </p><p>And Danny’s scared.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie can see his outline shaking. It’s enough to trip her up.</p><p> </p><p>For just a moment, she thinks, <em> Ghosts don’t tremble like that. </em></p><p> </p><p>Danny’s willing his ice core to stay at bay, but every now and again, anxious sparks jump from his fingers. Valerie is watching his body language with a heavy heart.</p><p> </p><p>That third thing - the one she didn’t want to think about. With her frame of reference thrown out the window, she had no idea what to make of the ghost in front of her anymore, either. Could he be human, too? Not entirely, of course - but somewhere caught in the in-between. Someplace where death and life intersected.</p><p> </p><p>Of course Valerie wasn’t stupid; it all made too much sense. There was something different about Phantom, in the same way that there was something different about Vlad and Danni. Something a little too animated, a little too human, a little too <em> similar. </em>It was more than residual energy.</p><p> </p><p>She thinks about the gun in her hand - how the weight of it feels against her gloved skin. She imagines, for a second, that there isn’t light dancing on the barrel - that her hair isn’t standing on-end, the way it always did when ghosts were around. She pretends the boy in front of her is someone with a pulse.</p><p> </p><p>The seconds tick by. They all seem weighted.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to be a murderer.” She admits, softly.</p><p> </p><p>Danny blinks. A <em> murderer? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry - <em> what?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Valerie makes an irritated noise in the back of her throat. It’s the only warning Danny gets before her blaster connects with his temple, for a second time. “Don’t make me say it again!”</p><p> </p><p>Danny whines, <em> “Stop </em> doing that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No promises.” Val mutters darkly.</p><p> </p><p>“It was an actual question.” He insists. Danny’s stomach flutters nervously, Valerie’s words still echoing in his mind. Valerie, a <em> murderer? </em> What on earth was she talking about?</p><p> </p><p>Valerie sighs. Of course, it wasn’t enough for the universe to make her agonize over it - now, she had to painstakingly explain it to <em> Phantom? </em> Just her luck.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought…” She tries to take a deep, steadying breath. “I thought Danni was a- I don’t know. A mutation? A cloning experiment gone wrong?” Danny hates the way she says it, though there’s no ill will behind her words. As a matter of fact, he’d wager Valerie’s one of the only other people who sees value in Danni’s life - but that still didn’t sway his dislike for the ’m’ word. “I don’t know what I thought. I guess, I just thought she was different.</p><p> </p><p>“...But then, it happened twice. A human half to Vlad, too.” She falters. “I’m a ghost hunter, Phantom - but what does that even <em> mean? </em> If ghosts can have a human identity, what does that make <em> me? </em> Ever since you got my dad demoted, I’ve been obsessed with destroying any ghost that gets in my way. I even did Vlad’s dirty work, hoping things would go back to the way they used to be. But, now, things are even further than they were before. And I feel like I know even less than when I started.”</p><p> </p><p>She tries to keep it together, but her voice still breaks as she says, “I think I’ve been the one in the wrong. And I don’t know what to do about it. I’m so scared I’ve been the one hurting people.” She sniffles. A few traitorous tears spill over, burning hot lines down her cheeks. She thinks Phantom can hear her crying, but he keeps his head forward and his mouth shut about it.</p><p> </p><p>Danny considers her words. He’s - shocked? No, that didn’t begin to cover it. Never in a million years did he think he’d be having this conversation with Valerie. Danny <em> knows </em>Val. She isn’t a killer.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, everything clicked into place: the dark circles under her eyes, her distressed demeanor, why he hadn’t seen the Red Huntress in so long. Valerie wasn’t upset at <em> him </em> - she’s been upset with herself. And this had obviously been eating at her for a while.</p><p> </p><p>She’s backed him into a corner. If it were up to him, she’d never know. But between his compromising position and his crying ex, he’s inarguably trapped - and, even worse, he feels <em> bad </em>for Valerie.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t let her go on punishing herself for crimes she never committed. He had to tell her the truth. Well - <em> some </em>of the truth, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He lets the word fall off his tongue slowly, reluctantly. “Three,” he says, and it hangs there for a second - sticks to the air like one of the thick snow clouds, smothering and inundating.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie blinks the tears from her eyes. “W-What?” She hates the way her breath catches.</p><p> </p><p>Danny’s eyes are flitting around again - scanning, uselessly, for more methods of escape. The ectogun is still hot against his skull. “Uh,” he hesitates. Admittedly, he’s never been the best at this type of thing - reassuring people. It kind of went against his nature as an instinctive nervous wreck. “That’s the answer - to the question you asked earlier. I don’t think- I mean, you <em> shouldn’t </em> be beating yourself up over this. Over something you didn’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Valerie digests his words carefully. “Three more?” She asks, “Or-”</p><p> </p><p>“Danni, Vlad, and… someone else,” Danny cuts in quickly - silently praying for the ground to swallow him whole. He wishes they were talking about anything else.</p><p> </p><p>It’s like a huge weight has been lifted off Valerie’s chest, and she can finally breathe again without the guilt crushing her. <em> Three. </em> Three, in the whole world - and she somehow managed to know them all?</p><p> </p><p>She guessed it made sense; in a way, they were all connected. Valerie doesn’t really understand how - but that’s just the reason why, isn’t it? They were all biological anomalies. Stuck somewhere between dead and alive.</p><p> </p><p>She thinks, because that’s just what Valerie Gray does. She thinks about the same thing she’s been thinking for weeks. After all, she saw Vlad’s weird cloning research - and they’d broken into <em> Fentonworks. </em> She has a rough idea of who Phantom <em> really </em>is.</p><p> </p><p>She chooses not to mention it. “So… where does that leave us?” The ectoblaster feels foreign and heavy in her hand - like a piece that doesn’t fit with the rest of the puzzle.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you could peel your gun from my head, for starters.” Danny counters. Valerie obliges, her grip on the ectogun loosening - and Danny feels himself let go of a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.</p><p> </p><p>He expects more questions, but they never come.</p><p> </p><p>She clicks the weapon off, replacing it in her thigh holster.</p><p> </p><p>He chances a glance back at the Red Huntress. Her mask is a little misty with tears, but there’s a small, thankful smile playing at the corners of her lips.</p><p> </p><p>She asks, “You’re not going to leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch, rude,” he snarks, and Valerie thinks some of the tension melts with it. His eyes have an unsettling, hypnotic glow. “I was here first.”</p><p> </p><p>Danny thinks of home, the way his parents’ yelling fill up the long, empty walls. As long as Valerie didn’t plan on blasting him to bits, he’d much rather be here.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie’s taking a seat on the park bench. “Would it <em> kill </em>you if I stick around?”</p><p> </p><p>Danny makes a face. “No, nope - that’s so <em> weak. </em> That pun doesn’t even count.”</p><p> </p><p>He thinks Valerie’s laugh sounds like honey. Moments like these make it hard to not still be a little heartbroken by her.</p><p> </p><p>Like this, their knees almost touch on the small park bench. Danny wonders how she can stand to be this close to him. It wasn’t an entirely self-deprecating thought; all ghosts have sort of an… overwhelming aura. Sam and Tucker had described the feeling like standing on the edge of a cliff - or next to a ball of raw television static. Danny imagined it was something like the unshakeable chill he’d get as a kid - when scary, unexplainable things would happen in the house. An electric tension that sang through your bones. It was harder for him to remember, now; he couldn’t feel it anymore - not after the accident.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you out here, anyway?” Valerie asks, pulling him from his thoughts. She wonders if she’s walking on thin ice. When she’d tracked him down, Valerie was so consumed by her own worries that she hadn’t given much thought to what he was doing. Looking around now, she realizes what a weird part of town they’re in.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, y’know.” Lies aren’t coming easy to Danny. “Where else am I gonna haunt?” He replies half-heartedly.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie frowns. “No patrols tonight?” That didn’t sound like Phantom.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” Danny watches the snow absentmindedly. “The GZ does a weird thing, this time of year. A truce for the holidays.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Valerie tries to hide her confusion. “That must be… nice?”</p><p> </p><p>Danny shrugs. “I can’t complain.”</p><p> </p><p>He can feel Valerie’s eyes on him. “You still sound like something’s bothering you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just not a big fan of the holidays.” Danny says, wrinkling his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie watches her hands, the way they rest on her lap. She knows there’s more weight to his words - but she can’t press any closer without revealing she knows his secret.</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither,” she offers, instead. “Ever since Dad got demoted, I’ve been stuck working odd jobs just to get by. And the holiday hours are <em> unreal.” </em> She groans.</p><p> </p><p>Danny’s stomach knots. “I <em> am </em> really sorry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>Valerie knows he’s talking about Axion without mentioning it. “I know.” She says softly. “Stop worrying.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s strange how moments ago things felt so life-or-death, and now, Valerie was sitting across from him, talking like they were friends again.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie turns her eyes to the gray sky. On nights like these, she misses the stars.</p><p> </p><p>She says as much. Phantom lets his eyes drift up towards the blanket of clouds, too - nodding. There’s a type of longing in his expression that she thinks she understands.</p><p> </p><p>An idea crosses Danny’s mind. “Hey, do you wanna see something?” He’s wearing that mischievous grin, the one she only ever sees him wear as Phantom. It makes her stomach stir apprehensively.</p><p> </p><p>But he’s already standing up, brushing the frost off his butt. “What is it?” The question sounds lame, even to her own ears.</p><p> </p><p>Phantom’s eyes are liquid lightning. “Just trust me,” he smiles, offering his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie stares for a second. <em> ’Trust’ </em> was a tall order to fill, especially when it concerned Phantom. She’d put her trust in plenty of the wrong hands over the past few years. <em> Did </em>she trust him?</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the day, Valerie still had feelings for Danny. She’d dumped Fenton because she feared her secret life would get between them. But if Fenton and Phantom really <em> were </em> one and the same, then Valerie was the biggest fool in the world. Danny had been willing to date her even <em> if </em>she was trying to murder him fifty percent of the time.</p><p> </p><p>Actually - scratch that. Maybe Danny was the biggest fool in the world.</p><p> </p><p>She watches his gloved hand carefully. Everything considered - <em> yes, </em> Valerie believes she trusts him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” She tries to ignore the heat that creeps up her cheeks as she places her hand in his, black and red on white. Even through two layers of gloves, she can feel the coolness of his skin bleed into her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Wicked,” he breathes. “Hold on.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s about all the warning he gives before Valerie feels the pocket of gravity around her <em> bend. </em> She probably doesn’t need to - he <em> does </em> have superhuman strength - but she wraps a second arm around him anyway, only slightly jarred as they climb higher into the sky.</p><p> </p><p>“I can fly <em> fine </em> on my own.” Valerie protests - but she doesn’t activate her hoverboard.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware,” Danny teases back, taking them up higher. His legs have gone numb from the park bench. He feels more than sees them melt into the spectral ether.</p><p> </p><p>One thing about Phantom - he flies <em> fast. </em>There’s a reason he’s so good at getting out of fights. Up near the cloud cover, he’s hitting speeds Valerie could only dream of on her hoverboard. Her stomach is doing somersaults. The wind whistles all around them. Snow flies by like swarms of hornets. It’s exhilarating and terrifying, all at once.</p><p> </p><p>“So - is there a name for them?” She starts. “The ghosts like Danni and - <em> AH!” </em> Valerie clamps a hand over her mask out of reflex as they drop a foot out of the air.</p><p> </p><p>Danny’s quick to catch them back in flight. “What was <em> that?!” </em> Valerie demands.</p><p> </p><p>Danny’s chewing his lip. He looks just about as startled as Valerie feels. “Uh, mild turbulence?” He suggests.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie kicks one of her boots out and materializes half a hoverboard. “Did you want to show me something, or not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeesh, okay.” Danny gripes. “Just, uh…” He mumbles something unintelligibly.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie squints. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>His cheeks are starting to glow with an off-putting shade of green. Was that - how ghosts <em> blushed? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Stopmakingmenervous,” he chokes out.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie’s brow furrows. Maybe she heard him wrong. <em> She </em> was making <em> him </em> nervous? “What does that have to do with anything?” If Phantom hears her, he does a phenomenal job at pretending he doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re almost there,” he says, instead. Valerie lets her hoverboard phase back into the material of her suit.</p><p> </p><p><em> Nervous. </em> Something about that bugs her. She’s still struggling to connect Fenton and Phantom, after seeing them as separate for so long. As Phantom, Danny really <em> did </em> take on an entirely alternate persona; it was hard to picture the ghost boy in the same light she saw her shy, dorky ex. ‘Nervous’ didn’t sound right in Phantom’s mouth. Valerie guessed it was because it was a human emotion. She’d never really imagined <em> she </em>could intimidate Amity’s most-wanted criminal.</p><p> </p><p>Their pattern doesn’t break for the rest of the flight, until Danny leads them down, back to earth. From a bird’s eye-view, it had been hard to tell where they were going - but as they touch down, Valerie instantly recognizes her surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>“The mall?” She asks, uncertain. <em> Why would Phantom want to come here? </em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s the best time to stop by.” Danny returns with a shrug. The movement makes Valerie realize she’s still holding onto him. She tries to ignore the way her face burns as she steps back into her own personal bubble.</p><p> </p><p>Phantom <em> had </em> to be joking. It was at least the early AMs, and Amity looked like a ghost town trying to survive another ice age.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie drinks in the lightless, empty courtyard. It’s almost eerie at this time of night. A huge, wilting pine tree looms in place of the fountain that runs year-round - throwing splintered shadows over the swaths of darkness. One of the escalators that leads into the mouth of the mall stutters every now and again. The empty restaurants and theater lines make her feel like she’s in a dream - a liminal space.</p><p> </p><p>Why had she trusted him, again?</p><p> </p><p>But Danny’s not looking at the courtyard - his eyes are stuck somewhere higher, on the strings of dead fairy lights that tangle all around the perimeter of the mall. They connect to the tree in pie-shaped slices, like a web made of wire.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie’s close enough to restart his heart. Danny lets his eyes slip shut. If he wants to do this, he has to let go of his nerves and <em> focus. </em></p><p> </p><p>He sinks down into the depths of his mind, letting Valerie and the mall melt away for a second - until there’s nothing but that impression of blue and light and <em> cold. </em>Like his bones have been bathing in the arctic.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie’s about to say something, but the words die on her tongue when she turns back to Danny. He’s got his eyes squeezed shut, and the same look on his face that he gets when Lancer calls on him during algebra.</p><p> </p><p>At first, there’s nothing - just the howling of wind and snow and darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Then, static.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie feels her gut tug. It’s instinct - a feeling that predates her existence - the impulse to <em> run away. </em>It was the same pull she always felt, fighting ghosts: an overstimulating surge of energy, like sticking a fork in a light socket. The air charges with the unmistakable smell of ozone.</p><p> </p><p>Just as quickly as it’s there, it’s gone. The tension releases with an otherworldly gust of wind - something separate from the snowstorm, entirely. When it passes, the world is filtered by a chilling, blue aura - strange, yet comforting.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie blinks, awestruck, as her eyes adjust to the light. The scene had completely changed; the plaza now looks like a basin of liquid moonlight. All around them, soft, sapphire flames flicker - suspended by the web of Christmas lights. They dance up the length of the tree, even radiating through the star at the top. The lights glitter like magic. It’s enchanting.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie manages to whisper, <em> “Wow.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“You wanted to see the stars, right?” Danny asks, scratching his cheek. “Well, I know it’s not <em> technically </em>the same thing, but-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful.” Valerie finishes for him. Danny’s eyes are wide as she says, “Thank you. Like, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, no problem,” Danny stutters. He doesn’t really know how to take the compliment - it’s so unlike their usual dynamic.</p><p> </p><p>A comfortable kind of quiet sets over them as they bask in the glow of the mock-Christmas lights. Valerie thinks they're peculiarly ethereal - nothing like Phantom's regular ectoenergy. This isn't destructive; it's sublime. It never occurred to Valerie that Phantom could do things like <em> this. </em></p><p> </p><p>Valerie’s kicking herself for doubting him. She’s come to him with nothing but her own problems, and yet, he was still trying to cheer her up. The fact that she <em> knows </em>and hasn’t told him yet only serves to magnify her guilt.</p><p> </p><p><em> Can </em> she tell him, though? Valerie’s not so sure. She wants to believe that things could be like this, all the time - but she can’t shake the fear that Danny would try to push her further away. She was trying to grow and learn from her mistakes. But what if Danny got upset and held them against her?</p><p> </p><p>The best advice her father ever gave her was to try to tackle her anxieties head-on. It was what led her into this mess, but it was also what turned the night into, well, <em> this. </em>The good needs the bad.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie considers the ghost lights, the way they glitter like a small nebula. Valerie figures, if she’s worried about Danny holding onto the past, there’s only one place to start.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she says, getting his attention. There’s a bit of a spacey look in his eyes, but she attributes it to the myriad of will-o’-wisps. “This is probably going to sound really pathetic, but. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry?” Danny asks, bewildered. “What for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, shit.” Valerie’s gaze drops to her feet. “I guess - everything.” She flounders for a second, trying to find the right words. “I don’t think I can really say anything that begins to cover it. I’ve just… been in the wrong. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Valerie looks miserable. Danny doesn’t think his human-half can live through another uncomfortable conversation. He can’t help but feel partially responsible for her suffering; if he could’ve brought himself to just be a little more honest, back in Vlad’s lab, none of this ever would’ve happened. Damned if he did, damned if he didn’t. It was unfair to watch Valerie torture herself over what-ifs. He really <em> does </em>owe her an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t be the one apologizing.” Danny replies, mouth twisting. The ghost lights are stealing some of his attention - he can feel a migraine forming behind his eyes. He sighs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is it, huh? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, well - y’see. The truth is-”</p><p> </p><p>A car alarm wails from a few blocks over, effectively cutting him off.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie’s eyes are wide as saucers. <em> Was he about to - ? </em></p><p> </p><p>Phantom cocks his head toward the direction of the sound. Valerie privately compares him to a Dobermann.</p><p> </p><p>He starts to say, “That sorta sounds like…”</p><p> </p><p>But he never finishes.</p><p> </p><p>The Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle rounds the corner, hot, on two wheels. There’s sleet sticking to the paint job, and the truck’s sporting warped antlers and a light-up Rudolph nose. Danny can hear his dad’s Christmas-themed ghost-hunting playlist fill the street as the windows fly down.</p><p> </p><p>More things come out the window, too: the Fenton Bazooka - his dad - his dad attached to the Fenton Bazooka… Oh, <em> fuck. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Of course they quit fighting if it means hunting </em>me, Danny thinks bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>He sees more than feels his concentration shatter. His migraine threatens to split his skull in two as hundreds of fairy lights pop and fizzle out, one after the other. He tries to shield himself from the raining glass with one arm and grabs Valerie with the other.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie’s glued to the spot. This is nothing like the energy from before - nothing like the energy she’s used to, around Phantom. The lights overhead burst in erratic, uncontrollable micro-explosions - plunging Amity back into the yawning darkness. She hardly registers Phantom’s arm around her waist when he pulls them back into the air - faster than shadow, faster than light. There’s a strange tingling sensation that engulfs her entire body - almost like an anesthetic - and then they’re melding through the skeleton of the mall, through metal and drywall.</p><p> </p><p>An electrifying <em> boom! </em> rattles the structure of the mall, like a clap of thunder - no doubt the Fenton Bazooka breaking the sound barrier - and Danny deposits them back onto the floor in a pile of limbs.</p><p> </p><p>Danny's already on his feet. His mind is racing a mile a minute - <em> no, </em> a billion volts a second, like the maw of the Portal. Danny involuntarily retches. Ectoplasm collects in a warm puddle by his feet, eating away at the cement floor beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>He follows the trail back up to his forearm. There are shards of glass there, sunken in between strips of torn fabric and exposed flesh. Danny feels his stomach bottom out. Adrenaline keeps him numb as he frenzies to extract the fragments before his skin can heal them over.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie's slower to get up - having landed in a pile of shoeboxes. She peels herself from the dented cardboard with a wheeze.</p><p> </p><p>A quick look around tells Valerie they're in one of the mall's back rooms. The bland furnishing, cheap fluorescent lighting, and inventory-lined shelves immediately bring back memories of her time working back-to-school seasonals.</p><p> </p><p>She kicks a few stray boxes aside, trying to be mindful of causing any <em> more </em> damage. She was starting to understand Phantom's bad press a little better, now.</p><p> </p><p>There's a rustling up ahead, past the towering walls of footwear. Valerie calls hesitantly, "Phantom?"</p><p> </p><p>No response - more movement, though. Valerie's hand subconsciously rests on the same ectogun she held earlier. Cautiously, she peers around the corner.</p><p> </p><p>With his back to her, Valerie's reminded of the way she found him - except things are nothing like they were.</p><p> </p><p>Even from behind, Danny looks… well, <em> bad. </em>Visibly shaken is an understatement. There's a tremor in his hands and his jaw, like he's been electrocuted.</p><p> </p><p>What's <em> worse </em> is the way he's frantically probing inside his own arm, as if searching desperately for something.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie can hear him muttering, "Should've known… fucking <em> stupid… </em> now it's <em> inside…" </em></p><p> </p><p>Valerie's <em> not </em> qualified for this. "Uh, hey," she tries, voice weak.</p><p> </p><p>Danny jumps a foot out of his skin. "Valerie!" His arm vanishes. "You're still here?"</p><p> </p><p><em> "You </em> brought me here." She points out, placing a hand on her hip.</p><p> </p><p>"You should get out of here." Danny returns, cagey. "They're not after you." He doesn't meet her eyes as he says it.</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't matter." Valerie's heart drums an anxious beat against her ribs. "You're hurt."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, no - <em> honestly," </em> he adds, when Valerie looks at him dubiously, "can't feel a thing." He chuckles - only slightly hysterically. "It's just…" he trails.</p><p> </p><p>"Just what?"</p><p> </p><p>He looks at the empty space his arm invisibly occupies, nose crinkling. "I just - don't want it to be… gross. To… you." He says it slowly, like he doesn’t want to say it at all.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie knows right how to get to the heart of the thing he doesn't want to talk about. "What is it… you were doing?"</p><p> </p><p>Danny sighs impatiently. Valerie thinks it's a bit dramatic - she doesn't imagine he <em> needs </em> to sigh as a ghost.</p><p> </p><p>His teeth are chattering. All this adrenaline, and his head is <em> still </em> killing him. He's a bit preoccupied by the glass burrowing into his muscle and sinew - he doesn't have the <em> time </em> to be explaining this to Valerie.</p><p> </p><p>"Skin's healing. Glass inside." He explains, tense.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Valerie says, gut twisting. His arm is flickering - warbling in and out of this dimension and the next. Valerie realizes he's waiting for her approval.</p><p> </p><p>"I… It's not-" Valerie tries to find the right words to say. "Do what you need to do." She tries to say it in a reassuring way, though she isn't sure it sounds like that.</p><p> </p><p>Danny nods, and suddenly, he has two arms again. The one is still a mess; streams of ectoplasm spill down the length of it - but his skin and the fabric of his black hazmat suit have mostly mended. He tries to turn away from Valerie as he wills his other hand to go intangible.</p><p> </p><p>"They'll be in here any minute, you know?" He says conversationally, hissing as he fishes out one of the larger shards out from the back of his elbow.</p><p> </p><p>She tries to strip her eyes away - but it's hard to not oggle, at least a little bit. "You do?" She counters.</p><p> </p><p>Danny shrugs - as best as he can with his hand currently occupied. He's still jittery.</p><p> </p><p>"Usually my luck." Another piece of glass clatters to the floor. "They're probably tracing my ectosignature."</p><p> </p><p>Valerie glances around. "Why didn't you take us further away?" She hopes she's not pressing any of his buttons.</p><p> </p><p>Danny's tearing the final shards out. He hopes Valerie isn't looking. Ghost powers were always a gamble when Danny felt anxious. His skin is splitting again as he struggles to keep his intangibility intact.</p><p> </p><p>He's not really thinking as he answers, "Got scared."</p><p> </p><p><em> Scared. </em> There they were again - his human emotions. Something about it still doesn’t sit right with Valerie. “I still don’t get what that has to do with anything.” When Danny gives her a frustrated look, she raises her hands defensively. “I’m just saying - wouldn’t you have taken us further <em> away </em>if you were scared?”</p><p> </p><p>Danny colors. “I <em> tried </em> to.” He rubs the back of his neck, uncomfortable. The glass is finally out of his arm - it litters the cement floor like spots of colorless stardust. <em> “Ugh, </em> look. Things can get finicky when I’m-” he stops himself, refusing to say the word <em> ‘scared’ </em> again. “So - yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Valerie considers his lackluster explanation. When the Fentons showed up, she’d been caught off-guard - but not exactly scared. If anything, she’d been frightened by the Christmas lights Danny fried. Ghost hunters weren’t really one of Valerie’s enemies - or the Red Huntress’s, for that matter. It was hard for her to put herself in Danny’s shoes. Phantom always made his fights appear so effortless; but up close, there’s a sense of disillusionment. She thinks about Jack and the Fenton Bazooka. She hadn’t been afraid because she always trusted she could deescalate the situation, if Jack and Maddie saw her. Now it’s glaringly obvious to Valerie that Phantom certainly doesn’t have that luxury. There’s a panic in his eyes that she never noticed before. A wave of guilt washes over her as she imagines, for a second, what it must be like for him. It was the first time she was putting together that <em> they were his parents. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Your powers… are, like, tied to your emotions?” She asks, after considering it for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Danny shifts his weight from foot to foot. “If you wanna make it sound that lame. Sure.” He retorts. Another <em> boom! </em> shakes the building’s structure. Danny wonders, disbelievingly, what his dad could <em> possibly </em> be firing the bazooka for. His stomach is rewinding itself in knots. “We have to get out of here. Before they do something stupid.” He adds.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie nods, but too late, she notices the slapping sound of sprinting boots, echoing from their level of the mall.</p><p> </p><p>Danny realizes the gunshot must’ve been a distraction. They wanted to make him think they were further than they were. His parents’ footsteps are growing closer, now, as well as their leveling shouts. They were <em> still </em> fighting.</p><p> </p><p>Danny’s already got a hand on Valerie’s arm. “I’m going to try to get us out, I promise.” He chews his lip as he appraises the ceiling. “I’m- I’m sorry. It’s gonna feel weird again.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a rattling sound, much closer now - Jack and Maddie are scrambling past the security gate of whatever store Danny and Valerie are in. They only have a handful of seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie nods and she’s weightless again, floating thanks to Danny. He looks at her apologetically, and then there’s that numbness again - in her face, her legs, her body. Like dosing morphine.</p><p> </p><p>They’re ascending through the roof just as the backroom door slams open. Valerie feels their flight pattern stutter, but doesn’t say anything. Danny’s focusing all his mental energy on keeping them intangible and <em> alive. </em></p><p> </p><p>They make it through three more stories when Danny finally collapses. Valerie flexes her fingers as she gets back to her feet. The sudden ability to <em> feel </em>again has her nerves prickling, like full-body pins-and-needles.</p><p> </p><p>At the very least, they made it to the roof of the mall. Valerie thinks they’re lucky if they even have five minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Danny blinks over the edge of the roof, dizzy. Nothing frightened him quite like his parents did. Admitting it like that was embarrassing - but there was also something deeply discomfiting in having your most basic support system turn on you. It always felt like someone was ripping the floor out from under him. He couldn’t blame them, of course - it’s not like he ever planned on <em> telling </em>them. He was digging his own grave.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie’s watching Danny. Even for a ghost, he looks pale. “They really bother you - don’t they?”</p><p> </p><p>Danny nods hollowly. There was no point in trying to hide it - it was painfully obvious. “Yeah.” He answers, quietly. Valerie thinks it sounds incredibly sad - nothing like the Phantom she was used to seeing.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie sets her jaw. “We need to come up with a plan.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Valerie,” </em> Danny says, exasperated, “I mean this in the nicest way possible - it's for the best if you leave.” There's only one plan Danny can count on, and it involves getting far enough from the mall to transform. But Valerie's presence complicates things. Maybe he'd been ready to tell her before - but that moment had been stolen from them. He doesn't want her to find out like this.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie crosses her arms. "Are you kidding? I'm not leaving you." <em> Is he stupid? </em> Valerie can't leave him like this - not when he's clearly freaking out. Not when he was finally <em> so close </em> to confirming everything she suspects.</p><p> </p><p>"I <em> really </em> appreciate it," Danny insists, "but it's the only way. They won't hurt humans - they're after me. If you fly home, I can make it back to the Ghost Zone before my- <em> Maddie </em> and Jack bring down the whole mall." As if to emphasize his point, there's a resounding <em> crash! </em>from somewhere beneath them. His parents would be bursting through the heavy stairwell door any second.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie remembers something he mentioned earlier. "They're tracing your ectosignature." She says aloud, more to herself than anything.</p><p> </p><p>But does <em> Fenton </em> have an ectosignature?</p><p> </p><p>Danny rambles uneasily, worried she's trying to catch him in his lie. "Um, yeah - but they won't track me all the way back to the GZ. Or- I mean, they <em> can, </em> but it's not safe enough. They wouldn't."</p><p> </p><p>Everything falls into place. Lies come so smoothly to him, it's hard for her to keep track of what's real and what isn't. Like any ghost, she always assumed Phantom returned to the Ghost Zone after doing… whatever he does in Amity. There's something about the way he said it, though - <em>they won't hurt </em>humans - that makes Valerie certain: Danny's trying to get her to leave so he can change back.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie deactivates her Red Huntress suit. She bristles from the cold, now standing in just a jacket and sweatpants. She has a plan - a ridiculous plan, but a plan nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Jack and Maddie's footfalls are deafening now; they're undoubtedly in the stairwell. Danny looks like a deer in the headlights. "Or- or sure." He takes several steps backwards, until he's backed into the ledge of the roof. "You can do that. <em> I </em> have to get out of here."</p><p> </p><p>Valerie grabs his wrist. With her gloves gone, he's freezing - like holding a fistful of ice. She hopes what she's about to do doesn't ruin anything. <em> "Fenton." </em></p><p> </p><p>"What?" Danny huffs impatiently, trying to pull his hand away. The handle on the door is rattling. He <em> needs </em> to be gone already, his parents are basically already here, and- <em> waitasecond. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What did she call him? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Watching it dawn on him is moderately satisfying, Valerie thinks. She can't resist the urge to smile a <em> little </em> smugly. She knows they only have a handful of seconds, though. Her hand is still on his. "Trust me." She repeats what he told her earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Danny must be sleepwalking. Since when does Valerie <em> know? </em>He splutters incoherently. There's no time for questions.</p><p> </p><p>Too many things happen in the span of too few seconds. The lock pops on the firedoor. If Valerie knows, he can't think about it - he <em> has </em> to change here. He's scrambling to the glacial depths of his core, chasing after that tiny ball of warmth buried at the center of it - <em> humanity. </em> Valerie has to shield her eyes as two halos split from somewhere within his soul. There's a blinding flash of blue and white, and then Valerie's crushing her lips to his with a rushed, <em> "Justgoalongwithit." </em></p><p> </p><p>Maddie and Jack barrel through the stairwell as if the building's on fire. The door slams back with a rickety <em> bang! </em> as Valerie wraps her free arm around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie's lips are warm and soft - nothing like the cold and ice around them. This close, Danny can touch the snowflakes that are sticking to her hair. It's not like how he ever imagined their first kiss going; in their confused haste, there's too much teeth and head-butting, and the pace isn't right. But it's still something he doesn't want to forget. Danny thinks she tastes like jasmine and honeydew and a million other things he doesn't have the names for. It's like there's electricity in every place they connect (he’s never been electrocuted in a <em> good </em> way before). He tries to laminate the feeling in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>It lasts for a whole five seconds. Jack's hollering as he pummels the door back: "We've got you now!"</p><p> </p><p>Danny pulls back, surprised. Maddie's got an ectoblaster pointed at the two of them, but the smile is rapidly falling from her face. <em> "Danny?" </em></p><p> </p><p>Well, their plan had succeeded - as far as Valerie had thought it through, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Danny's the color of a sun-dried tomato. "Uh, M-Mom? Dad?" He tries to play along.</p><p> </p><p>Maddie pushes her goggles up onto her forehead. "Daniel James Fenton. You have three seconds to explain what you're doing here." She says it in her best mom-voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my gosh, I'm <em> so </em> sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" Valerie cuts him off. "It's- it's my fault. I had wanted to see Danny. I asked him to come to the mall with me."</p><p> </p><p>Danny stares at Valerie. She really didn't have to be taking one for him.</p><p> </p><p>Maddie gives her an earnest smile. "Oh, Valerie, don't be silly! There's no reason for you to apologize." Her eyes narrow as she turns to Danny. <em> "You, </em> on the other hand-"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you see him?" Jack interrupts. He's been checking the perimeter of the rooftop - no doubt looking for Phantom.</p><p> </p><p>"Who?" Danny replies, thankful to evade his mother's wrath for another moment.</p><p> </p><p>"The ghost boy."</p><p> </p><p>A shiver snakes its way down Danny's spine. He shakes his head. "Phantom?" He automatically corrects.</p><p> </p><p>Maddie sighs, irritated. <em> "I told you, </em> the ecto-radar's busted again." She says to Jack. "It can't tell a ghost from our own son!"</p><p> </p><p>Danny shoots Valerie a mirthful sideways glance. At least, now he has <em> someone </em> to appreciate the irony.</p><p> </p><p>Maddie isn't done. "Why is it always <em> your </em> inventions that are breaking?" She continues mawkishly.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever considered <em> your </em> research on ectoenergy could be what’s wrong?!" Jack fumes, letting the Fenton Bazooka drop on the iced rooftop with a <em> crunch. </em></p><p> </p><p>Maddie's eyes flash murderously. "I wrote my senior thesis on that!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Guys." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Danny hates the way all eyes are on him now, but he doesn't think he can stomach anymore of their arguing. It's why he left in the first place. "Maybe you can finish this at home?" He suggests.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, <em> no." </em> Maddie warns. "Don't think I've forgotten about you. It's-" She doesn't know what time it is. She settles on saying, "It's <em> way </em> past your curfew, mister."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll drive him home." Valerie says quickly. "I'm really sorry. It won't happen again." Something tells her <em> this </em> is the reason Danny was out at the park.</p><p> </p><p>Maddie purses her lips, like she's scanning Valerie's statement for deceit. Eventually, she says, "I guess… that's alright." She exhales through her nose when she looks at Danny. "Just because your father and I are working doesn't mean that's the last of this. We'll talk in the morning."</p><p> </p><p>Danny mock-salutes. "Yes, ma'am."</p><p> </p><p>If looks could kill, Danny would be double-dead. "Tomorrow morning." She reminds him, admonishingly. "And take this." She deposits a spare ectogun in his hand. "If Phantom's still out, it's not safe. Protect your girlfriend."</p><p> </p><p>Danny's ears are bright red. "She's not-" he hesitates. The kiss <em> had </em> just been part of the plan, right? He trades eyes with Valerie.</p><p> </p><p>He pockets the gun. "Yeah, okay. Sure, Mom."</p><p> </p><p>Maddie waves Jack back toward the stairwell door. He scoops the Fenton Bazooka back off the floor, sulking. "That reading <em> had </em> to have been him." He grumbles dejectedly.</p><p> </p><p>Danny waggles a few fingers in his parents' direction. Before she closes the door behind them, Maddie gives him the universal<em> 'I'm-watching-you'</em> sign.</p><p> </p><p>Danny slides back against the wall the minute the firedoor clicks shut.</p><p> </p><p>They sit in stunned silence for a second - waiting for the Fentons’ footfalls to disappear entirely. Over the rooftop ledge, Valerie waits and watches for the GAV to pull out of the empty, white street.</p><p> </p><p>Danny only speaks when his dad’s Christmas music is far, <em> far </em>away. “So, you knew, too, huh?” His brain is numb - like maybe some of the snow flew up on his nose. Reality’s skipping beats.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie inspects the floor. “I only just realized - at the park.” She admits.</p><p> </p><p>At the <em> park? </em></p><p> </p><p>Danny can’t help feeling a little stupid. His gut twists. He’d finally been about to tell her in his own time, and his parents had managed to make a mess of things. Even worse, Valerie already <em> knew. </em> It’s hard not to regret trying to tell her in the mall plaza - now the whole thing just seems pointless and embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” he sighs. “This must be the worst night of your life.” This one was certainly making the charts, for Danny.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I can think of plenty worse ones.” Valerie supplies. But when Danny looks up, there’s a smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Danny thinks her smile is like the sunshine. Two dimples dent her cheeks when she grins. He thinks about how her lips felt, when they were against his - soft and warm and <em> alive. </em></p><p> </p><p>She takes a seat next to Danny. “I’m sorry for not mentioning it sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, too.” Danny’s staring at his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie wonders if the cold bothers him, like this. As Fenton, he’s wearing nothing but the clothes he snuck out in - an old NASA hoodie, and flannel pajama pants. Judging by the way <em> she’s </em> shivering, and he isn’t, she’d say it doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s call it even, then.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>Danny looks up, brows knit. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’ve both been keeping things from each other.” Valerie explains.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not… upset?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t’ve stuck around, if I was.” She replies honestly. She thinks about saying, <em> I wouldn’t’ve kissed you, if I was </em>- but wasn’t it just part of her plan? Truthfully, she liked kissing him - a lot - but if Danny was under a different impression, she didn’t want to make things weird.</p><p> </p><p>“...Thank you.” Danny says after a second. “For being here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mention it.” This time, their knees <em> do </em>touch when they sit. But Danny doesn’t pull away. Valerie takes it as a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>“We should probably get out of here.” Danny sighs. He can’t stop thinking about his parents.</p><p> </p><p>“I can fly you home.” Valerie offers.</p><p> </p><p>As much as Danny wants to take her hoverboard for a test ride, he shakes his head no. “Can’t - not yet, anyway.<em>” </em> He glances away. "As long as they believe the radar's malfunctioning, they basically have GPS tracker on me."</p><p> </p><p>Valerie raises an eyebrow. “So, it’s not broken?”</p><p> </p><p>Danny scratches his cheek. When she says it like that, he can’t help but feel partially responsible for some of his parents’ fighting. “I hate making them think their inventions suck.” He admits.</p><p> </p><p>So Fenton <em> did </em>have an ectosignature. </p><p> </p><p>Danny fishes his phone from his pocket. “One sec.” He punches a number in with a practiced type of speed. Valerie hears the dial tone ring once before a girl’s voice picks up.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Heeey, </em> Jazz,” Danny’s saying into the mic, “yeah, yep - I’m doin’ fine.” Jazz must take that as her cue to engage Mother Hen Mode; suddenly, Danny’s scrabbling to turn his volume down as a series of shouts make it through the receiver. “Jazz… Jazz. <em> Jazz.” </em> Danny blows a raspberry. <em> “Ugh, </em> okay, yes - it was stupid. Uh-huh, <em> sure, </em> I’ll never fly out at night again - for as long as I <em> live.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Valerie covers a laugh. Jazz’s voice isn’t clear through the phone - but the way she yells <em> “Danny!” </em> is.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Okay, </em>okay. Sorry.” Danny replies, gesturing wildly. “I am so incredibly sorry to have caused you such despair. Now, if it’s out of your system - when Mom and Dad get home, I need you to… kinda do a favor for me.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a sigh from the other end of the phone - Valerie thinks she hears, <em> “What?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“I sorta - need you to… break the ghost radar?” Danny’s rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly. Jazz throws in another agitated lecture, but she must’ve agreed, because Danny actually sounds grateful as he says, <em> “Thank you,” </em> and ends the call.</p><p> </p><p>“So, your sister knows.” Valerie concludes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, boy, does she.” Danny groans, dragging a hand over his face. Though to be truthful, Danny was thankful Jazz knew; even if she <em> could </em> be intensely overbearing, it was kind of useful in situations like these.</p><p> </p><p>“Who else?”</p><p> </p><p>Danny shrugs. “Tucker, Sam. Vlad.” He lists on all of three fingers. Did Wes count? He wasn’t so sure.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… sad.” Valerie concedes. She can’t exactly blame him, though. It was hard enough for her to believe it - the possibility of being both alive and dead. She could only imagine the type of pressure Danny was under.</p><p> </p><p>“Not entirely - there’s you, now, too.” There’s a smile on his face as he says it, shifting his weight to get up. He brushes the snow off his pajamas and offers Valerie a hand. His hands are still unnaturally cold. She wonders why she never noticed before.</p><p> </p><p>Their hands linger like that - connected - for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>There are a million other questions she wants to ask, but she doesn't want to bombard him. His cellphone buzzes, and she watches as he shoots a text back to Jazz.</p><p> </p><p>"We're in the clear." He announces.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie doesn't need to be told twice. She reactivates her suit, immediately appreciative of the buffer it provides from the cold.</p><p> </p><p>Danny hesitates. Changing in front of Valerie still feels… unnatural. Like going against every instinct of self-preservation. He can feel her eyes on him as he wills that feeling of <em> dead, cold, power </em> back to the forefront of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>There’s blue and white and the bite of ice - all things Valerie has gotten considerably accustomed to in the past couple hours. She watches, a little more carefully this time, as the Danny she knows melts - bleeds away, into Phantom. There’s a light atmospheric pressure; a lonely, magical type of energy. It’s much different than the way Vlad transitions.</p><p> </p><p>When it's over, Valerie has a curious look on her face. “Yours is… nicer than Vlad’s. Why’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>Danny will accept the compliment. “Just different auras,” he replies with a shrug. Valerie realizes her statement was probably more telling than she meant for it to be. Before she can ruminate, Danny’s floating a foot off the ground. “So, did you wanna…?” He doesn’t trust his voice to ask the rest of the question.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie understands, anyway. She laces their fingers together without thinking about it. There’s green creeping up Danny’s neck and face, but she doesn’t point it out. She feels her stomach pull out from under her, like freefall on a rollercoaster, and when she glances down, the mall rooftop is growing smaller and smaller beneath her.</p><p> </p><p>The snow is a lot slower now - peaceful, quiet, placid. Danny’s hand is a cool comfort in her own.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna need some directions.” Danny says. Valerie tries to look for landmarks as they pass over the city, navigating whenever he needs to bend their flight pattern.</p><p> </p><p>They’re there before they know it. Danny phases the two of them quietly through her bedroom window.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie wrinkles her nose. She would’ve cleaned her room if she knew <em> Danny </em> would be in here.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t seem to mind. “Thank you, by the way.” With the lights off, the bioluminescence from his eyes washes their vicinity in a wicked neon. It was normally the type of thing that would make Valerie’s skin crawl, but for some reason, she doesn’t mind it all that much, this time. “I’m sorry you got dragged into this mess.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Valerie says apologetically, “I’m sorry about your parents. You… will be okay, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Danny nods, albeit bitterly. “Probably the usual<em> ‘grounded-for-the-rest-of-break’ </em> deal. S’not like it’ll <em> kill </em> me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Valerie protests. "You said that was weak."</p><p> </p><p>"Only when you say it." Danny teases, chuckling as he sticks a foot through the window - literally, <em> through. </em> “Well, you know me - I’m just <em> dying </em>to get home. So.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a smile on her lips, but something pulls in Valerie’s gut. She doesn’t want him to leave, not just yet. Even though it is late (early?), and he should be getting home - and Valerie really <em> should </em> be getting some much-needed sleep… </p><p> </p><p>She doesn't want this to be the end of things.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, before you go.” She’s slow in her movements, giving Danny the opportunity to escape if he wants to. But Danny stays where he is, halfway through the glass of her windowpane.</p><p> </p><p>There are butterflies in his stomach as Valerie closes the gap between them. From this close, he can smell her perfume: apples, more jasmine, and something that reminds him of late, summer days. It’s quicker than it seems - the way she presses her lips to his cheek in an appreciative sort of way - but Danny can still feel his skin burning in the places she touched.</p><p> </p><p>“D-don’t <em> ghost </em> me, okay?” Valerie tries to joke, but her heart is doing acrobats in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Danny laughs again. Valerie thinks it has that same, magical aura. His cheeks are bright green in the darkness of her room - their visibility must’ve at least doubled.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” he promises, giving her hand a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>From the safety of Valerie's bedroom, Amity still looks like a shaken snowglobe. It’s funny, Danny thinks, that he’s ending his night the same way he started it. Somehow, this version of the scenario feels infinitely better than the first iteration.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie’s eyes sparkle as he phases himself through the rest of the window. She watches him from the frosted glass, even when he’s nothing but a soft glow in the stormy skies.</p><p> </p><p>Her face hurts from smiling - but it's a good kind of ache. She wonders when she'll see Danny again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks so much for reading!! hope you enjoyed!</p><p>follow me on <a href="http://bwaincell.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> for fanfic updates! i'm also filling any dp prompts if you want to send one to my inbox :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>